I'll Never Tell
by Nerd1988
Summary: You've been waiting to see her all week... and now she's here.


**Show me, tell me.**

The anticipation is killing you.

Probably not the best choice of words considering the occupation of the woman you're waiting for… but true none the less. At least she's come out of this one unscathed. From what you could gather, it was a pretty horrific case to work. You push the thoughts of her working into the back of your mind, desperate not to think of her in the situations her job demands her to be in.

The soft leather of the sofa is brushing lightly against you're the skin on your arms and legs as you fidget impatiently, and your ears twitch at every tiny noise from outside your house.

'_Is it her?'_ you wonder excitedly, and you feel the adrenaline and nerves rise momentarily until you realise it's just the neighbour coming home from work, or that cat from down the street who keeps coming into your garden to shit next to the bins.

Another glance at your watch. Only two minutes have passed since the last time you checked it, but that doesn't change the fact that she's late. Again. Not that she can help it… her boss is pretty thorough, no one leaves until all the loose ends are tied up.

'_Hm, tied up… wait no! Don't let your mind wander.'_

'Dammit woman, hurry up'. The words escape your lips before you've even realised that you'd though them, and you immediately feel guilty. You'd probably be late if you had lives to save and psychos to catch every day. Not an easy workload by any standards. But she manages it with an unrivalled efficiency, and you can't help but love her for it.

No! Not love… like! You really _like _her for it. And that's all. Well, except for that it's not. You do love her but it's better for you both if you don't say it out loud. You know full well she knows the truth though; she has a knack of getting inside your brain without you realising and being able to tell what you're thinking. Which, being a prosecution Lawyer for the State of Virginia is probably not a good thing, you should be able to keep people from knowing, even guessing, what you're thinking at any given time. But somehow, she always knows. She doesn't talk about it, but she does.

'_Damn profilers.'_

You figure she'll share her feelings with you when she's ready, but for now, you're happy with the unspoken bond between the both of you. But you know that if she were to share with you, even a tiny little bit, how she felt about you, it wouldn't be a bad thing. _'You never know, maybe tonight she'll say something'._

You can't sit still any longer, so you get to your feet and stretch upwards, loosening all the muscles that have been tightened by your constant shifting whilst you were sat down. You feel a mild sense off annoyance, but shake it off by smoothing down the cut off light grey jogging pants you're wearing and then re-adjusting the plain white T- shirt you threw on after you climbed out of the shower at the end of a long day preparing your key witness for a cross examination by the defence. In your minds eye you can already see what she will be dressed in, Dark blouse, dark pants, dark belt with a gun strapped to it, and her long dark hair tied up out of her face. Standard dress for a Supervisory Special Agent, but she's always pristine and you're adamant that no one looks better in it than she does. You suddenly wonder if you should maybe make more of an effort to look nice, but dismiss the idea, it cant seem like you're trying too hard. Plus, you've been seeing her long enough for it to be okay to slouch about in your comfy clothes. Also… she probably won't care, no matter how hard your day has been, hers will have been twenty times harder. And you can help but admire how well she handles it.

You jump suddenly as a car door slams outside, the sound closer than the others previously. An excited shudder runs up your spine

'_Emily'._

You want to run to the window, peer through the blinds and look at her. Or run to the door and open it before she gets there, sweep her into your arms and kiss her like you haven't seen her for a week… which is unfortunately, completely true.

You've taken so long trying to decide whether to greet her at the door or play it cool that she's already let herself in with the key you gave her two weeks ago, and is in the hallway removing her coat and shoes. _'And hopefully her gun',_ that thing freaks you out… You can hear her rustling about out there and all of a sudden you're a bumbling idiot…. Sit down… stand up… her hand is turning the door handle to get into the room… and you're caught somewhere between sitting down and standing up, poised over the sofa like you're afraid of it. '_Brilliant.'_

The door swings open, and her eyes lock onto yours. She's left there, framed in the doorway with her perfect mouth open like she was ready to say something, and she's spotted you doing your half up/half down sofa dance, and her eyes widen in an inquisitive fashion. She laughs; a loud, long almost hysterical laugh, and you can't help but join in too, although your laugh is more of a nervous shriek. _'Way to play it cool, well done'._

'You are such a Dork.' She informs you. 'You couldn't decide whether or not to meet me at the door or sit in here and pretend that you haven't been counting the seconds until I arrive, so I've caught you squatting over the sofa. Smooth.' She continues to laugh. It's a statement, not a question.

'_There's no point lying to her and trying to deny it, she'll know'_. So you nod, straighten up, and walk towards her, still giggling.

As you approach, she stiffens and stands a little straighter. She's not defensive, she just knows what's coming, and you can't help yourself for a second longer. Her gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes bore into yours again and beckon you closer. Without breaking your stride you take her into your arms and pull her close, pressing your lips into hers with all the feeling you can muster. She doesn't like it when you say anything, so you do your best to let her know know, with everything you have, just how glad you are that she's made it back safely, and that she's here with you right now.

The kiss lasts for a satisfyingly long time, with her snaking one hand into your hair to pull you towards her even more. Finally, she leans back, but not far, and looks into your face.

'Your hair is damp' She informs you. You smile warmly.

'I'd noticed, thanks though'.

'Sorry I'm late' She pouts slightly 'Hotch wanted me to drop some files into Strauss' office on my way out, and the bitch kept asking me questions…'

You cut her off mid-sentence by kissing her again, you couldn't resist. Your left hand runs down her right side faintly, pulling slightly at her shirt, when you touch something cold. Metal. You step back hurriedly.

'Jesus Em, please don't come near me with that thing attached to you!'

She looks perplexed, and then it hits her. 'Sorry! It's like a second skin, I spend so much time with it on that I forget that it actually comes off'. She reaches down and takes her gun out of the holster on her hip, ejects the clip and places the two items onto the mahogany sideboard to her left. You watch as she then removes her belt with the holster attached to it, and puts it down beside the two gun pieces.

'So I'm late, and I've freaked you out. Great start.' She sighs.

'It's fine, just take it off in the hallway in future please'.

'Deal. How was your day?' She asks as she steps into you once again. She's not really interested in your answer, she just wants more kisses… and probably to get you back from before when you cut her off mid sentence. You smile, and she raises an eyebrow. 'What? Why are you smi…'

You kiss her again, surprised she fell for it, and you feel her laugh through her closed lips, giving in to you. She relaxes slightly, letting you take some of her weight with your arms, her head tilting back further. She's shorter than you, but in no way delicate, so you turn her slightly and press her against the wood of the doorframe.

Minutes pass, with her alternating between leaning into you and then back against the frame. The two of you stand there pulling at each other's clothing until the buttons on her blouse are completely undone. You catch the scent of her skin, and are still amazed by how awesome she smells, even after an 18-hour day at the Bureau. You pull away to look down at her petite, toned body, before taking hold of her left hip and right shoulder to push her round so she's facing away from you. She groans softly as you step in right behind her, loosen her hair from being tied up, then watch it tumble down across her shoulder blades. You trace your fingertips across her chest until you reach the sides of her shirt, which you pull down to her elbows and let drop to the floor. You kiss across the back of her shoulders, and up the back of her neck, whilst running your fingers across her hips and stomach. She pushes back to press against you, and you can't help but be overwhelmed by her… the way she smells, the way she moves, the way her hair feels against your cheek as she moves her head. She is perfection, and you can't quite believe that she's yours.

'_Hopefully'_

She mumbles something that you can't quite hear, and spins round in your embrace to face you, planting you with a fiery kiss full of passion and longing, She starts to push you backwards, and you let her, not even thinking about where she's taking you until your calves push right up against the cold leather of the sofa. With a final nudge she sits you down, clambering on top of you so you're between her legs, the fabric from her trousers stretching across your lap, and you fell her squeezing your thighs between hers.

Suddenly her hands are on the bottom of your shirt, and she pulls it up over your head in one swift motion, but she doesn't remove it completely, she keeps your eyes covered with it, and a jolt of excitement runs through you.

She leans in close to your face, kissing your cheek from the corner of your mouth until you can feel her lips brushing your ear, and you can smell her hair right against your nose

'I missed you.' She whispers. It's barely audible. But she said it. She definitely said it.

She lifts the rest of the shirt off your face, and looks deep into your eyes once more. You place one hand on either side of her face and hope that you don't need to tell her that you've missed her too, and you love her with everything you have. You hope she can see it written on your face. And as you look into the depths of her eyes you can tell that she knows. You can quite believe she said she missed you, but you're so glad she did.

'You're so beautiful', you tell her, and your voice cracks with emotion. She leans down and kisses you on the forehead, and she lets the kiss linger there for a while, then she moves away to the side and lies on her back on the sofa, pulling you round on top of her.

'Let's talk later' she tells you as she tucks your hair back behind your ear. 'Right now I need you to _show_ me just how much you've missed me.'


End file.
